Caperucita Roja y Bertito feroz
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Una versión muy diferente, cortito, de un tradicional cuento con mi pareja favorita... un reto que acepté y aqui esta el resultado.LEMON. Nunca volveras a ver ese inocente cuento de la misma forma.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia fue creada para un foro y disculpen que no comparta link ya que el formato de la página no lo permite, se trató de un reto... modificar a versión erótica un cuento tradicional infantil usando personajes y características de lospersonajes de CC pero en vista que algunas de las chicas con quienes he comenzado a tener contacto no estan ahi, se las comparto en este espacio.

De hecho no es mi primer trabajo y obvio escritora no soy,pero lo comparto con gusto para quien le agrade y para quien no.

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

**Esta adaptación es exclusiva para mayores de 18 años y gente con amplio criterio, si te asustan los temas candentes, de adultos, lenguaje sexual explícito o palabras altisonantes, mejor agarra tu cuento tradicional de Caperucita Roja y sigue soñando con florecitas y pajaritos… si sigues leyendo pese la advertencia no me vengas a llorar… muajajajajaja**

**Caperucita Roja ni Candy Candy me pertenecen, esto lo hago por puro esparcimiento sin afán de lucro y relajarme de una dura semana de trabajo y tareas… OK**

Caperucita Roja y Bertito feroz…

Había una vez una linda chica sexy, que vivía a las afueras de un pintoresco pueblito; se caracterizaba por ser una dama gentil, amable y caritativa y tener un carácter muy afable con los niños a quienes adoraba; vestía siempre coquetos y femeninos vestidos que dibujaban sus voluptuosos senos, su diminuta cintura y su cadera redonda y usar siempre una caperuza roja que resaltaba su hermoso tono de piel y sus verdes ojos y esas pecas que hacían que ella se viera más femenina; su nombre Candy, pero todos le decían de cariño Caperucita Roja… sobra decir que le sobraban pretendientes, todos los chicos casaderos del pueblo querían al menos probar por única vez sus labios carmín y alguno que otro le dedicaban sus sueños húmedos, como aquel chico rico que hizo correr el rumor que se casaría con ella, quedando sólo en ridículo; sin embargo el único que había tenido la osadía de robarle un beso fue un chico bastante guapo y aunque a nuestra hermosa Caperucita si le gustó, pero decidió que ella merecía a alguien que luchara de frente por su amor y no se conformara con robar besos a las chicas decentes.

Ella tenía un novio al cual amaba con todo su corazón que se llamaba Bert y pese que a él ya le andaba por casarse y descubrir que tenía su adorada novia bajo su caperuza ( y sobre todo bajo esos vestidos que de sólo verla lo excitaba) , ella dijo que si se casaba, pero nunca ponía fecha para la boda…que si no quería dejar sola a su tía María con quien vivía argumentando que sólo se tenían la una a la otra (mentira! estaba también su hermana Annie), que si ella no llevaba el almuerzo a su abuelita Pony quien lo iba a hacer…

-Uffff! Que chica!-

Pensaba nuestro guapo y atormentado galán el cual ya estaba harto de estarse bañando 2 veces al día en las heladas aguas de la cascada, ya que el pobre ya traía dolor crónico en los testículos de estarse aguantando y pensaba muy seriamente que tendría que comprar pantalones un poco más holgados y ropa interior más ajustada para ocultar su casi permanente erección, ya que lo más que había llegado con Caperucita era a besarla apasionadamente y una vez logró tocar uno de sus senos y palpar su delicioso pezón, pero ella al empezar a gemir, se asustó y se fue corriendo a su casa.

-Ptsss, psst… Albert!

-Tú? Que haces aquí y porque te escondes?

-Ven, te conviene…pero cállate y escucha lo que voy a decirte y tú sabrás si lo haces o dejas pasar…

Por otro lado nuestra hermosa Caperucita tenía no miedo… PANICO a sentir lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con el pequeño Bert (que de pequeño no tenía NADA)…

-Dios! Que hago? – pensaba….

-…. Con Anthony, el hijo del jardinero del pueblo llegué únicamente a primera base, es decir le había agarrado la mano y un casto beso en la mejilla, cuando él intento besarme de otra forma, de nuevo tuve miedo y lo deje… luego siguió el hijo de la actriz esa… ahsss, como se llamaba mi ex suegra…, que importa! el caso es que con él viví algo muy lindo bailamos, fuimos a esa fiesta de disfraces… pero el muy imbécil se le ocurrió besarme! me robó mi primer beso!...estúpido!...ahhhhh, la verdad en un principio me gustó, pero después el hijo de puta me metió la lengua casi hasta el fondo! O sea quien se cree que era yo! O quien se sintió él, pensaba hacerme un lavado estomacal?, por supuesto que le contesté su beso con una sonora bofetada, la cual el muy bastardo me devolvió… y ahí esta la mensa después llorando por él y yendo a contarle mis penas de amor a Bert…. Ahhhhh mi pequeño Bert (que siento que de pequeño no tiene nada por la forma tan… tan… que lo siento cuando me abraza por la espalda y mis nalgas quedan pegadas a él…. ahhhhhh* suspiro… Candy… CONCENTRATE!)

….en que iba?, ahhh si… en Bert, lo conozco desde niños, jugábamos juntos y él me tocaba la cosa esa y yo se la quería tocar…

… la gaita, creo me dijo que se llamaba así y como lo conozco desde niño por eso me quedó la manía de decirle así, justo como le dice su hermana… en que momento me enamoré de él?, no lo sé, sólo sé que es un chico guapo de hermosos ojos azules…pero… últimamente me hace sentir…incomoda es la palabra?... no, no es la palabra, pero me da miedo, miedo de lo que siento, miedo de lo que mi cuerpo me pide cada que estoy con él y como lo veo transformarse cuando nos besamos, pareciera que me quiere devorar, aquella vez que estábamos cerca de aquel enorme árbol me acorraló y me besó de tal forma, que cuando sentí su mano estaba sobre mi seno y para acabarla de fastidiar, ese día no llevaba brasier ya que no había lavado…upsss! y sentí como acariciaba mi pezón, sentí como me daba escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y mi pantaletas comenzaba a humedecerse que lo único que se me ocurrió, fue echarme a correr…y aunque me gustó lo que sentí saltan sobre mi las palabras que me dice mi tía María que debo llegar de blanco al altar y si, ya me propuso matrimonio Bert…. ya le dije que si… pero no cuando… mi hermana me dice que si lo amo y más si nos vamos a casar, pues que importa que me adelante mi luna de miel….jajajaja claro! la muy zorra ya se tiró a Archie desde cuando, quien viera a mi hermanita con esa carita de mosca muerta –

En esas cavilaciones estaba Candy, cuando de repente escuchó que su hermana la llamaba…

-Candy…CANDY!

-Que pasa Annie?

-Candy, necesito que vayas a casa de la abuelita Pony a llevarle el almuerzo, ya lo tengo preparado, ya ves que Tía María tuvo que irse del pueblo por este fin de semana y me encargó que yo personalmente lo hiciera, porque si dejo que lo hagas tú, la vas a envenenar… jajajaja-

-Oye, que mala eres! Por cierto, no la abuela Pony iba a ir con mi tía?

-No, siempre decidió quedarse, a la pobre le dio influenza y ya ves que es muy contagiosa…

-Ah, y por cierto Annie, ya he mejorado bastante mis dotes culinarias para cuando me case con Albert no lo mate de hambre-

-Ay, hermana… al paso que vas, no sólo vas a matar de "hambre" al pobre hombre, sino que además se te va a podrir a ti…-

-Que dijiste?

-Jejeje… nada Candy, anda…ponte tu Caperuza, te vas por la sombrita para que no te quemes y no tardes…. mucho….

Así nuestra sexy Caperucita Roja se puso en marcha para ir a casa de abuelita Pony…..


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia fue creada para un foro y disculpen que no comparta link ya que el formato de la página no lo permite, se trató de un reto... modificar a versión erótica un cuento tradicional infantil usando personajes y características de lospersonajes de CC pero en vista que algunas de las chicas con quienes he comenzado a tener contacto no estan ahi, se las comparto en este espacio.

De hecho no es mi primer trabajo y obvio escritora no soy,pero lo comparto con gusto para quien le agrade y para quien no.

**Esta parte es más explícita, por lo que si no se sienten cómodas con este tipo de lectura... brinquenla!**

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

**Esta adaptación es exclusiva para mayores de 18 años y gente con amplio criterio, si te asustan los temas candentes, de adultos, lenguaje sexual explícito o palabras altisonantes, mejor agarra tu cuento tradicional de Caperucita Roja y sigue soñando con florecitas y pajaritos… si sigues leyendo pese la advertencia no me vengas a llorar… muajajajajaja**

**Caperucita Roja ni Candy Candy me pertenecen, esto lo hago por puro esparcimiento sin afán de lucro y relajarme de una dura semana de trabajo y tareas… OK**

Albert llegó como había acordado con Annie a la cabaña, ella le había entregado la llave para que pudiera entrar, ya que efectivamente ni la abuela ni la tía se encontrarían en el pueblo todo ese fin de semana y tal vez tardarían más tiempo en volver, ya que se fueron a cuidar a su otra hermana, Patty quien acababa de tener a su bebé, cosa que Caperucita ignoraba por andar pensando si sentía o sintió que con quien….

La cabaña era verdaderamente adorable, pequeña y acogedora contaba con una chimenea ubicada estratégicamente entre la sala y el comedor, enfrente tenía la cocina y por el pasillo los 2 únicos cuartos de la cabaña y el baño…uno de los cuartos estaba vacio, y el otro contaba con una cama bastante amplia, su tocador con un taburete, una cómoda y una mesita de noche…era una decoración sencilla y por fortuna no parecía que fuera el cuarto de una viejecita, ya que definitivo sería un mata pasiones horroroso estar cogiendo en una cama donde todo huela a pomada para las reumas… iuckkk!

Sobre la cama había lencería muy provocativa en color rojo y un pequeño frasco con aceite, el cual había dejado Annie, así que guardó el aceite como ella le recomendó en la mesita de noche y la lencería la acomodó en el baño, al parecer su cuñada estaba fungiendo muy bien su papel de celestina y dándole a su hermana y cuñado ese empujoncito para que Candy al fin venciera sus miedos y terminara ya fijando esa tan esperada fecha de boda.

Albert se desnudo como le indico Annie, se instaló en la cama, y espero a que llegara Caperucita….

Candy iba llegando a casa de su abuelita y llegando vio la puerta ligeramente entreabierta…

-mmm, que raro….ABUELITAAAAAA! -

-Si hija, estoy en mi cama, pasa por favor, estoy en mi cama - dijo Albert con voz entre chillona y ronca…

-Ayyy abuelita, de verdad que estas muy enferma, que espantosa se te escucha la voz-

- Que chistosa Candy, pero ya verás- pensó el rubio… - Hija, pasa al baño primero quítate la ropa y ponte lo que esta ahí y un cubre bocas, para que no contamines tu ropa y no te contagie-

- Desvestirme? – Que extraña petición, pero en fin pensó la rubia, dejo la canasta en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió al baño…

Entro al baño y encontró un sexy baby doll de seda rojo con sus pantaletas a juego, una caperuza roja transparente y los cubre bocas estaban en el lavabo…

En lo que Candy se fue a desvestir, Albert se puso de pie en un brinco, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y cerro con llave la puerta, regresó corriendo, pero al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de la abuelita se resbaló y cayó pesadamente de sentón soltando un sonoro alarido…

-Auuuuuuuuuuch! MALDITA SEA….- enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca y se levantó todavía

cojeando lo más rápido que pudo, y apenas alcanzó a dar un brinco a la cama para recostarse y volverse a cubrir cuando Candy salió del baño…

-Abuelita, que sucedió! Y desde cuando maldices de esa forma?-

Albert respiraba agitadamente, no sabía si era por el madrazo que se dio en la nalga, por la carrera….o por lo que estaba viendo, el hombre estaba tapado completamente con una de las sábanas de la cabeza a los pies y con dificultad se le veían los ojos, la visión que tenía de su hermosa prometida le estaba poniendo el corazón a mil… y el miembro duro….

-Caperucita! Auch!- atinó a decir mientras la veía de arriba abajo, la chica cumplía a cabalidad su más calenturienta fantasía vestida de esa forma, si lograba hacerla suya ese fin de semana, de verdad tendría que hacerle un buen regalo a su cuñada favorita…

-Abuelita, te sientes bien? Estas respirando agitadamente, que sucedió?estas bien?- se agachó para poder tocar su frente.

- a….- dijo entrecortadamente Albert, al inclinarse frente a él, el escote del baby doll dejó ver sus 2 voluptuosos senos desnudos balanceándose frente a él, la visión de verdad lo estaba poniendo muy agitado.

Candy se sentó junto a él en la cama, se percató de algo y le dijo…

-Abuelita, pero que piernas tan largas tienes…

-Son para sentarte mejor en ellas hijita- y acto seguido la tomó de la pequeña cintura y la sentó en ellas…

Y al hacerlo, notó otro detallito…

-Abuelita, que ojos tan azules tienes… que tus ojos no eran marrón? -

Bert tragó seco… y dijo –Son para verte mejor hijita - y aproximo su cara al cuello de Candy, ese olor a rosas verdaderamente lo volvía loco…

Candy no era tonta, comenzó a sospechar que había "mano rubia" de por medio… -Que hago?, le sigo la corriente o me echo a correr- el sólo pensar en salirse corriendo vestida de esa forma la hicieron desistir, así que, pues tendría que enfrentar sus miedos y seguirle la corriente, a ver quien podía más en este jueguito.

…en eso descubrió cierto endurecimiento que estaba levantado entre las sábanas…

- Abuelita, para que es esto tan duro que tienes aquí? –

… y acto seguido dejando atrás sus miedos, sobre la sábana comenzó a acariciar el palpitante miembro de Bert, lo tomó con sus 2 manos y comenzó a subir y bajar a lo largo de su pene masajeándolo… Albert no sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta, solo se estremecía ante el contacto y trataba de ahogar los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta, pero los ruidos que emitía eran más bien parecidos a gruñidos de algún animal…

-mmmmggggrrr…. agggggggrrrrrr…- y la respiración era cada vez más errática y entrecortada, apretaba los puños y los dientes para no írsele encima, quería aventar la maldita sábana, arrancarle la ropa a su prometida y metérsela hasta el fondo hasta sentir que ambos se venían… pero sabía que era su primera vez y tenía que controlar al lobo feroz que empezaba a despertar en su interior…

Candy sonreía divertida, ver a su prometido literalmente retorciéndose en la cama, apretando los puños y los dientes era malévolamente excitante, era como tenerlo sometido, amarrado por hilos invisibles, podría tocarlo todo lo que quisiera sin que él hiciera algo.

-Abuelita… no me vas a responder? mmm, que mal, creo que tendré que ver por mi misma que es lo que te esta poniendo así de enferma -… y acto seguido destapó esa parte del cuerpo de Bert… eran un par de piernas muy firmes cubiertas de un suave vello rubio, era una delicia ver esas piernas masculinas coronadas en la parte superior de un miembro bastante generoso erecto en toda su longitud (Candy trago seco, mierda! – pensó - ya me metí en esto y ahora le cumplo, no me va a caber!) y la base cubierta también de un vello rubio que subía y se difuminaba conforme se acercaba al ombligo…

-A ver abuelita, tu relájate y déjame darte un masajito, va? – abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y encontró un "aceite térmico comestible con sabor a chocolate"?

– Ayyy abuelita, para que quieres esto? Ni siquiera se ve que este usado…bueno, creo que HOY es el día, virtió un poco en la palma de su mano y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Bert, él gruñía, y gemía más y con mayor intensidad mientras su prometida subía hacia sus testículos….

…ella parecía no inmutarse, sin embargo una excitación se estaba apoderando de ella, su vulva estaba cada vez más mojada y más cuando tocaba la masculinidad de su prometido… porque se sentía de esta forma si ni siquiera ella estaba siendo acariciada?

…colocó un poco más de aceite y ahora comenzó a acariciar sus testículos de manera lenta, sus yemas de los dedos rozaban apenas la delicada piel del escroto haciendo que el pene pareciera moverse por la excitación y Albert ya sudaba frío literal, los gruñidos y gemidos se intensificaron y su cuerpo se tensó aún más, cuando las traviesas manos de Caperucita subieron por el eje del pene y acariciaron de manera circular el glande… tantos meses de espera, sentía que si la seguía dejando, se vendría sobre sus manos…

-Abuelita, no veo que mejores, sigues gruñendo y estas más agitada-

Ahora sus manos iban, sin quitarle la sábana por su vientre y subiendo hasta su pecho, las pequeñas manos aún aceitadas, resbalaban por ese torso bien marcado y acariciaban las tetillas de su hombre de forma rítmica… Albert soltó un suspiro y en un rápido movimiento la quito de encima de él y la colocó ahora sobre la cama y él encima…

-Ya te divertiste pequeña Caperucita roja? Ahora me toca a mí comerte, ya que tengo un hambre feroz de ti-

Candy reía divertida y nerviosa… la mirada de Albert era muy diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba a ver en él, esos hermosos ojos azules ahora parecían casi negros por la dilatación de sus pupilas por la excitación, dándole un aspecto más peligroso…

Comenzó a tocar sobre la ropa a su prometida mientras su cara se enterró en su cuello, le daba besos ardientes y ligeros mordiscos e iba bajando por a poco hasta llegar a los senos, sacó ambos senos de la lencería y le quitó a Candy el aceite de las manos, vertió un poco sobre sus manos y comenzó a masajear ambos senos al mismo tiempo… Candy se retorcía y gemía de placer y sus manos comenzaban a buscar el pecho y la espalda de Albert…

-Bert, amor, es delicioso…. Ahhhhhhh-

-Y todavía no empiezo pequeña Caperucita roja… en un movimiento sacó el baby doll dejando a Candy únicamente con las pantaletas y comenzó a delinear los pezones de su novia con su lengua en forma circular y los mordisqueaba suavemente…con una de sus manos bajo por su vientre y llegó a su vulva, la cual estaba hinchada y húmeda, con la mano todavía aceitosa, comenzó a masajear el clítoris dándole leves toquecitos y luego a acariciarlo con más rapidez…Candy gemía y gritaba mientras su cuerpo se tensaba…sentía que algo necesitaba, se sentía vacía, necesitaba algo, pero no sabía que…

-Beeeert, ahhhhh, Dios! Esto es riquísimo… agggggghhhhhhhh… de lo que me estaba perdiendo-

- Despertaste al lobo dentro de mi pequeña, le dijo con sorna… y ahora ve voy a comer-

Siguió estimulando su clítoris un rato y después comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en su vagina…

-Eres tan estrecha y caliente mi amor…-

-Carajo! Métemelo ya! - Le dijo Candy más como una orden que como una súplica…

Albert la puso en 4 sobre la cama, se puso un poco más de aceite en las manos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y masajear sus deliciosas y redondas nalgas, le separó un poco más las piernas e hizo que bajara un poco la parte superior de su espalda; tomó en sus manos su miembro e hizo a un lado las pantaletas para poder introducirlo…

-Querías saber para que servía eso tan duro que tenía ahí?, ahorita vas a saber para que pequeña…- e introdujo poco a poco su pene para que ella se fuera acostumbrando…

Candy arqueó la espalda al sentir ese falo enorme en su vagina y gimió…

-Ahhhhhh… me encanta sentirte dentro…-

Al ver que su prometida lo recibía bien, introdujo el resto, de su miembro, Candy dio un leve grito de dolor y Albert se quedó quieto un momento para que ella se habituara a la sensación, aprovecho para con una de sus manos acariciar sus senos y con la otra su clítoris para excitarla más y que su primera vez no fuera tan traumática… cuando la sintió lista, comenzó a embestirla primero suave, y cada vez incrementó la velocidad y la fuerza… él no dejaba de acariciarle los senos, el sentir como se balanceaban lo excitaba si se podría aún más….

-Ahhhhhh, Bert…sigue, sigue por favor…auuuu, me encanta mi amor, sigue…

-Ahhhhh, si mi linda y sexy Caperucita, que se siente ser devorada por tu lobo hambriento, ya me urgía tenerte así amor..

Albert cambió de posición y ahora la puso a ella sobre la cama y él sobre ella…las piernas de Candy abrazaron su cadera haciendo que estuvieran más cercanos, ella enterraba sus uñas dejándolo marcado y él besaba frenéticamente su cuello y senos dejándole también varias marcas mientras incrementaba la velocidad de las embestidas…

Al fin, Candy llegó primero al orgasmo seguida muy de cerca de él, sintiendo como su ardiente semen la invadía… él cayo pesadamente a un lado de ella sin salirse completamente.

Poco a poco la respiración de ambos volvía a la normalidad así como la frecuencia cardiaca, ambos se veían sonrientes y felices…

-Caperucita, recuérdame darle un buen regalo a tu hermana, si no fuera por ella, no estaríamos aquí –

-Mi delicioso Bertito Feroz, no te preocupes, creo yo misma le daré algo a mi adorada hermana, mira que planear todo esto, si yo sabía que la abuela iba a irse y eso de que había enfermado repentinamente se me hizo muy raro-

- Oye, tengo hambre… vamos a ver que puso tu hermana en la cesta-

Se pusieron en pie desnudos y caminaron al comedor, abrieron la cesta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que había comida suficiente para 2 personas para todo el día y una nota…

_"Queridos Candy y Albert…_

_Espero todo haya salido bien y en este momento hayan compartido algo más que esta rica comida que les preparé, efectivamente la tía y la abuela no volverán en varios días, pero pueden permanecer amándose todo este fin de semana y sirve que me dejan para Archie y para mi la casa de aquí sola para nosotros…jejejeje_

_Albert, no te preocupes por tu familia, Archie ya fue a avisar que pasarías el fin de semana de campamento con él en el bosque, por lo cual nadie nos extrañará, si gustan preparar algo más de comida, Archie y yo dejamos provisiones suficientes para que no tengan que salir para nada._

_Disfruten de su fin de semana y ya programen fecha de boda, me urge ser tía._

_Con cariño… Annie. "_

-Annie!, tu preparaste todo…-

-Mi amada Caperucita, tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros, y que te parece si vamos fijando la fecha de boda..

-Bertito feroz, si me vas a comer así como lo acabas de hacer todos los días, por mi, me caso hoy mismo…

Y diciendo lo anterior, se fundieron de nuevo en un beso apasionado y dieron rienda suelta a su calentura de nuevo…

**FIN.**

Gracias a Monybert. Mayra exitosa, Keila, y Milady que me dejaron comentario, de verdad se los agradezco y a las que lo leyeron de manera anónima también se les agradece su tiempo...


End file.
